The Adventures Of Little Kobra Kid
by FionnaTheHumanGirl
Summary: What are Party Poison, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star going to do with a de-aged!Kobra Kid? What trouble are they going to cause/make? SLASH Pairing Frerard
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Little Kobra Kid 1**

Korse smirked at the unconscious, bound and gagged Killjoy that laid before him. Several images filled his mind of all the possiblities of fun he could have with the blonde. Only one stuck out at him though. They had developed a new drug recently that the effects were so secret, only the director and himself knew what it did. He was curious at what it would be like to test it out on this particular Killjoy.

Kobra Kid. Party Poison's little brother.

The Kid was the way to Party Poison. The way to break him. Korse's smirk only grew when Kobra moaned slightly and opened his eyes, panic settled deep within his hazel eyes as he realised where he was. Korse stroked his hair, almost lovingly and frowned when Kobra tore his head away.

Korse turned to the Drac in the room, "26548, bring me our new drug, we've found our first test rat."

The Drac nodded mechanically and grabbed the small bottle of clear liquid and syringe that laid on the table next to him and gave them to Korse. Kobra watched with fearful eyes as Korse took the top of the small bottle off and filled the syringe with the clear liquid. He struggled against the restraints that held him down but had no luck in trying to get himself free. He was trapped and at the mercy of Korse.

Korse approached Kobra slowly and smiled evily down at him, "You're the first person to be injected with this drug, my dear killjoy, you should feel privileged."

Kobra spoke back to him; probably a smark alec remark, but it was muffled behind the gag. Korse chuckled darkly and stuck the needle into Kobra's arm until all the liquid was in Kobra's bloodstream. Kobra suddenly felt that his blood was on fire and he screamed into the gag as tears slipped free from his eyes. What had Korse done to him?!

"My sweet little Killjoy," Korse gently stroked Kobra's hair, "This drug is very special. It can turn a fully grown man into a 3 year old again. It makes you forget your training, your bravery and everything to do with us. You'll be just a poor defenceless child."

That was the last thing Kobra heard before his world went black.

_

When Korse returned to Kobra Kid he was met with a small 3 year old boy who was now ungagged and untied. They were generous enough to tailor make his killjoy outfit for a 3 year old. After all, they needed him alive and well when the other Killjoys got here. Korse smiled a secret smile, he couldn't wait to see the look on Party Poison's face when he saw his brother.

The small boy yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up slowly. Even a heartless guy like Korse found that cute and endearing. The kid opened his eyes and looked at Korse with big hazel eyes.

"Who are you? Where's my big brother?" Kobra said with tears in his eyes.

Korse recognises the signs of full blown tears when he saw them. He needed to do something to stop it and quick. "Don't worry, your brother is on his way. He'll be here very soon for you."

Kobra looked up at him, the tears had disappeared when he heard news of his brother. "Really? Yay!" Kobra giggled and jumped up and down happily.

Korse sighed at the small boy, feeling agitated. He hated kids, especially hyperactive ones like the boy in front of him. He knew exactly where the other Killjoys were at this moment. He had been alerted by security that the killjoys were in the building and heading towards there location. He looked at the boy in front of him and gave him a blue ball to play with. "Here, entertain yourself."

Kobra beamed at Korse, hugged his leg and sat on the floor, gently bouncing the ball between his spead out legs to make sure that he didn't lose the ball. Korse heard a small voice in his ear piece saying the Killjoys were nearly at his location and he had to have his gun ready for them, but before he could the door was kicked down.

He was met by the barrels of three ray guns and three angry faces. Party stepped forward menacingly, putting the barrel of his gun to Korse's forehead. "Where is my brother, Korse?!"

Korse rolled his eyes, clearly none of the Killjoys in front of him had good eye sight. If they did, they would have noticed the small child sat on the floor, blue ball in hand, looking up at them as the scene unfolded. Clearly, he had to give them a little push in the right direction.

"He's right here, Killjoy." Korse made his way over to Kobra; well aware of the guns directed to his back and picked up the small boy. "Party Poison, meet your little brother. This is Kobra Kid, cute isn't he?"

Party's face took in the small boy and recognised him straight away. He'd know his little brother anywhere. But how was this possible? Kobra was a grown man. Kobra looked up at Korse, then at Party's shocked face and reached his arms out to Party, smiling widely. "Big brother!"

Korse smirked at the clearly confused Killjoys in front of him. "I know you want to know how this is possible, Party Poison?"

Ghoul stepped forward to talk for his boyfriend. "Yes we do. So spill it!"

"Impatient aren't we? It's a new drug of ours. The only test subject we tested it on was Kobra here and we're safe to say it's very effective. You see, it turned Kobra here back to his 3 year old self. He has no memory of us or what has happened. He is vunerable and so innocent."

Party kept his eyes on Kobra throughout the whole explanation. He just couldn't believe what had happened to his brother.

Jet spoke up for the first time. "Is he gonna stay this way for good?"

Korse just smirked. "Now Jet Star, I can't tell you that. It's a secret."

Ghoul smirked back at Korse. "Oh well, we'll figure it out." With that, he knocked Korse out with his gun. But, Korse's grip on Kobra loosened and the young boy fell toward to floor. Party snapped out of his trance as he saw Kobra falling and his over protective big brother side came out. He caught Kobra before he hit the ground and crushed him against his chest as Kobra's body was overtaken with sobs. Big, fat tears ran down Kobra's face as he clutched Party's jacket and buried his head into his chest, sobbing.

Party looked at Kobra lovingly and gently stroked his back, he'd forgotten how Kobra used to be as a kid. If he was honest, he'd missed this. Where Kobra used to depend on him, worship the ground he walked on and just his innocence. He missed that the most. It wouldn't hurt to keep him like this for a while, just until they find out how to turn him back.

"Shh, it's okay little brother, it's okay. You're safe now we've got you."

"I love you big brother." Kobra mumbled into his chest, his thumb in his mouth. Party smiled, he recognised this little trait of his brothers, it meant he was tired. After all, it was a big day for him and it had to have had a big effect on his small body.

"I love you too, Kobra. Rest now, We've got you."

It was like Party had said the magic words because as soon as Kobra nodded and rested his head on his chest he was fast asleep, thumb still in his mouth.

Ghoul walked over to Party and kissed him on the cheek. "Party, we have to go before any more Dracs find us. It's not safe for Kobra here." He gently stroked Kobra's blonde hair, careful not to wake the sleeping boy.

Party smiled at Ghoul. "Yeah you're right. Do you think you and Jet could cover me if we run into trouble?"

"Sure we can Party. You can count on us." Jet said from his position by the door.

The Killjoys barely met any resistance as they made their way to Party's Trans-am. There were a few Dracs here and there but they were soon dealt with by Ghoul and Jet's ray guns. When they reached the car, Party reached into his pocket and gave Jet the keys.

"Jet, you drive. I would but I have my hands full at the moment." He motioned to the sleeping child on his chest that was currently drooling on his jacket.

Jet smiled at him. "Sure, I'll drive Party. Get in."

Party got into the backseat gently, careful not to wake Kobra up and Ghoul sat next to him. Ghoul gently stroked Kobra's hair as Jet got the car into gear and drove off. "I've never seen Kobra so relaxed in a long time. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing Party. For you and Kobra."

Party looked at Ghoul, smiling and gently grabbed his hand. "Yeah, I think your right Ghoul."

Ghoul smiled back at him and kissed him sweetly. He'd never seen Party so happy. Especially since BLI took over, he'd seen his boyfriend stop smiling as often as he had done before BLI even existed. Ghoul glanced at Kobra's sleeping face and smiled.

Looks like we're going to have to keep a close eye on you from now on, little one. You might not understand it now but you have made your brother really happy. I can tell this is going to be an adventure for you Kobra and we'll be there watching out for you. We won't let you get hurt. That's a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures Of Little Kobra Kid 2**

Kobra had not woken up once during the car ride back to the abandoned diner they called home, but Party wasn't worried. After all, Kobra slept a lot when he was 3. When Jet put the Trans-am into park, Party gently got out of the back seat after Ghoul, still carrying Kobra and took him inside.

Jet looked at both Ghoul and Party, "Guys, I just thought of something."

Ghoul looked at Jet, "What's that?"

"Where is Kobra gonna sleep? I mean, his old bed is gonna be too big and I expect that it won't be that comfy for a 3 year old."

Party looked down at Kobra, "He can stay with me and Ghoul, our beds big enough. I'll just get the stuff from his bed and pad it out a bit if he needs it; make it more comfortable for him. Is that okay with you, Ghoul?"

Ghoul smiled at him, "Sure it is, Party. I don't mind at all."

"Thanks Ghoul, I'll go put him to bed. It'll be a lot comfier for him than my chest." Party kissed the top of Kobra's sleeping head and walked to his and Ghoul's room and walked inside. It was always tidy which always shocked Party when he usually walked inside because the room had two people living in it and he expected some mess. This time was different; he was glad the room was tidy because he didn't want to trip over anything and hurt Kobra. Hurting himself he could deal with but if he hurt Kobra...

Party didn't want to think about that as he gently laid Kobra down in the middle of the bed and tucked him in, after all the zones may be extremely hot during the day it was the complete opposite at night.

He stroked Kobra's hair and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well, kiddo." Party got up to leave the small boy to sleep but was stopped by a small, sleepy voice.

"Gee?"

Party turned around and met his brother's big hazel, sleepy eyes that held fear within the depths. Party hated it when his brother was scared and he'd do anything to get rid of that emotion from his eyes. He sat down on the bed, wrapped Kobra in the blanket, picked him up and held him close to his chest. "What's wrong, Mikey? Did you have a bad dream?"

Kobra nodded his head against Party's chest. "The monsters got you, Fwankie and Ray."

Party resisted the urge to go 'Awwh' at the way he said Ghoul's name because Kobra had an issue with r's in the middle of complicated names and words. He gently rocked Kobra, "Shh, it's okay Mikey. I promise the monsters won't get us or you."

Kobra looked up at him, hope clear in his eyes, "You promise?"

Party smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Of course I do, baby bro. Do you wanna go back to sleep?"

"Nope! I wanna see Fwankie and Ray, big brother," Kobra giggled at him.

Party found himself laughing along with his little brother as he stood up, still holding Kobra in the blanket and joined the others.

"Hey guys, someone wants to spend time with us now he's awake."

Jet and Ghoul stopped what they were doing and looked up at Party. Kobra was in his arms, wrapped up in the blanket, smiling at them. Ghoul and Jet found his smile contagious and smiled with him.

Ghoul got up and picked up Kobra out of Party's arms, "Hey you! Finally, I'm not the shortest one anymore."

Kobra giggled. "No, you're the shortest Fwankie! I'm taller than you!"

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Ghoul started to tickle Kobra and he giggled madly as Ghoul's fingers tickled his sides, his most ticklish area. Party and Jet smiled as they watched the scene in front of them.

Jet turned to Party, "It's like having two kids, isn't it?"

Party didn't take his eyes off of his brother and his boyfriend as he spoke to Jet, "Yeah, but Ghoul's always been a kid at heart. I wouldn't change him for the world."

Jet smiled, "That's true, but Party, how are we gonna manage to protect Kobra? We can't give him a gun, that's for sure. He's gonna be a big target now, and Korse is the worst person to have found out."

Party's smile faded from his face as he thought about Korse and BLI. Jet was right. Kobra was going to be target number 1 out of all of them. Party wasn't going to let them get their hands on his brother, he'd rather die first! "We'll just have to lay low for a bit until we find a better plan. We can't take unnecessary risks for now."

Jet nodded then yawned, "I think I'm gonna get some rest. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Night, Jet."

As Jet went into his room and shut the door, Party looked back to Ghoul and Kobra. Ghoul had Kobra on his knee and was talking to him and making Kobra smile. Party's heart warmed at the sight, he loved how Ghoul was with Kobra. He was so gentle, caring and acted like another big brother to him. Party couldn't just watch anymore. He walked over to Ghoul, sat down next to them and wrapped his arm around Ghoul's waist.

Ghoul took his eyes off of Kobra and kissed Party, ignoring the 'eww' from the small boy on his knee. Party smiled into the kiss, he'd never felt more happy and loved and it was all down to the amazing boys next to him. Ghoul reluctantly pulled away from Party and rested his forehead against his, "I love you, Party."

"I love you too, Ghoul." Party took his eyes from Ghoul's face and looked at Kobra. "Hey baby, look."

Ghoul looked at the boy on his knee to see Kobra asleep, his head rested on Ghoul's chest and his mouth slightly open, soft snores coming from him. Ghoul had to admit he felt privileged. He remembered one night when he and Party were laid in bed, just talking about their childhood and Party had told him that Kobra only fell asleep on people he trusted when he was a child. He turned back to Party to catch him as he failed to hold back a yawn.

"I think we should all get some sleep, Party. It's very late." Ghoul didn't wait for Party's answer as he gently moved Kobra into a position where he could pick Kobra up, standing he grabbed Party's hand. He led Party into their room and laid Kobra on the bed and began to get undressed as Party did the same. He tried not to watch Party undress but he couldn't help it, his boyfriend was just so HOT!

Party turned around and caught Ghoul staring at him and blushed. "You like what you see, honey?"

Ghoul smirked, "You know I do, Party." Ghoul made his way to Party and wrapped his arms around his waist, nibbling his neck.

Party smirked and let out a small moan, "I'm sorry baby. I know you're excited... but we can't do this right now. Remember, Kobra is on the bed."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ghoul said clear disappointment in his tone.

Party gently stroked his cheek. "Don't worry baby, we'll sort his bed out for him soon and I'll make this up to you. I promise."

Ghoul smiled and kissed him. "I'll remember this, Party Poison. Don't think I won't." Ghoul got into the bed on one side of Kobra and Party got in on the other side.

"Goodnight, Ghoul."

"Goodnight, Party"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventures of Little Kobra Kid 3**

Party blinked himself awake the next morning to find Ghoul had moved in his sleep and draped himself against Party's back. Ghoul had an arm around his waist and was pressed close to him. His warm breath tickled the hair at the back of Party's neck. Party smiled until he remembered that someone else had stayed in the bed with them the night before.

"Mikey?" Party's heart dropped when he realized that Kobra wasn't in the bed or in their room. Panic set itself deep inside Party's heart as he shook Ghoul frantically.

"Frankie! Frankie, wake up!"

Ghoul groaned as he woke up. "Gerard? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ghoul noticed the paniced look on Party's face and wondered wat had gotten his boyfriend all worked up.

"Mikey's not here. He's gone!" Party's voice shook slightly as several scenarios flitted trough his mind. What if BLI had found him? What if Korse did? Did he just wander off into the zone and gotten lost? Was he just hiding?

Ghoul's ees widened. "Oh my God. Don't worry Gee, we'll find him. He couldn't have gotten that far."

"But what if he has? What if he's hurt or even worse?"

"Hey! Don't think like that, Gerard. Mikey's probably still in the diner. He might even be with Ray. We're gonna get dressed and look for him. Okay?"

Party nodded. "Okay. Your right, Frankie."

Both boys got dressed as quickly as they possibly could and walked out of their room. They both began to look in all the places Mikey could be hiding in.

No luck.

Party began to worry even more as time pasted by. Mikey was no where to be foound. If he had wandered off into the zone he would of walked even further away from them. "Frankie, he's not here."

Ghoul himself had become more and more paniced as time passed by. He cared about Mikey. A lot. He was like a little brother to him and if anything had happened to him when he was right there with them, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Niether would Party.

"We haven't checked Ray's room yet. Come on, we'll have to be quiet though, Ray's still asleep."

They slowly made there way over to Jet's bedroom door, opened it as quietly as they could and looked inside. Jet was lying in his bed, his hair covered his face and hid it from view. His soft snores reached their ears. His room was a bit of a mess. He had his clothes on the floor but his room was missing one important thing.

Mikey.

"Oh God, he's not even in here. He's really gone..." Party was close to breaking point. How could he have let this happen? He was meant to rotect him. Makes sure nothing hurt or upset him. Now more than ever and he'd failed.

Part looked up at Ghoul when he had not been given an answer. He had expected Ghoul to say that they would find him. His silence was unnerving. Ghoul looked like he was listening intently to something Party couldn't hear. "Gee, wait here a minute." With that, Ghoul had left the diner they called home and left Party to his dark thoughts.

What seemed like meer seconds to Party, Ghoul walked back into the diner and towards him. He was carrying his little brother. "I found him outside. He was sat on the ground playing with the blue ball and humming to himself."

Party picked Kobra out of Ghoul's arms and hugged him close. "Thank you Frankie. Thank you ao much." With a smile on his face he kissed Ghoul.

Ghoul blushed. "It was nothing. I just heard him humming. But your welcome, baby."

Party smiled wider at him but it faded as he then turned his full attention to the small boy in his arms. Kobra had remained silent ever since Ghoul brought him inide. Party put Kobra down, got on his knees and held Kobra by his small shoulders.

"Don't ever do that to us again, Michael James Way! You worried us half to death! It's dangerous out there all by yourself! How would we have known if you were hurt or something bad had happened to you? What if you got lost?" Party raised his voice when he was worried and thats what he was at the moment. He was also slightly angry at Kobra and at himself.

Kobra looked straight into Party's eyes. He knew his big brother was angry and worried. He knew he was being told off and he didn't like it. He hated it when his big brother told him off. He only did that on rare occasions. His eyes filled with big tears. "I'm sowwi." He let out a scared and upset sob. More followed after that.

That's all it took for Party to pull Kobra into his chest and gently started to rock him soothingly. He always hated it when he had to tell Kobra off. He hated it when his baby brother was scared and upset. He hated it even more when his brother cried. It killed him knowing that he was the cause, no matter if he had needed to tell Kobra that he was wrong to go off alone.

"Shh, Mikey, shh. It's okay. Please don't go off on your own again. You worried me and Frankie to death. Promise me you won't go off on your own. Promise me, please baby bro, please?"

Kobra noticed that his brother was begging him. He felt bad that he had upset his big brother. He nodded and sniffed. "I promise."

Party smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Good boy. Cheer up for me?"

Kobra giggled when Party ruffled his hair. It always made him smile and feel loved. He hugged Party by wrapping his little arms around Party as best as he could and nuzzled Party's chest. His big brother was always so warm. It was one of his most favourite things to do in the world.

Party's chest vibrated as he chucked. "Mikey, I think you should apologise to Frankie too. He was as worried about you as much as I was."

"Okay!"

Ghoul didn't expect to be suddenly glomped by a bundle of energy. He had stayed quiet and let the brothers sort things out. He looked down at Kobra who was currently squeezing the life out of his leg. Ghoul chuckled as he got down on his knees and took Kobra into his arms.

Kobra gently kissed his cheek. "I'm sowwi made you worry Fwankie."

Ghoul smiled at Kobra and kisses the top of his head. He held him closer as he looked up at Party, who had a warm smile on his face as he watched his two boys. Ghoul then turned back to Kobra. "It's okay, Mikey."

At that moment, Jet walked out of his room, yawning and scratching his head. He turned his attention to the Killjoys in front of him. Party still looked worried even though he tried to hide it. Ghoul nearly had the same expression on his face as he held Kobra close to his chest.

"What have I missed?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures Of Little Kobra Kid 4**

After explaining to Jet what happened with Kobra, it was time to get something to eat. Kobra was currently napping in one of the booths of their abandoned diner with Jet's jacket draped over him.

Jet was in the back getting the BLI branded tins of crap which they passed off as food before coming back to the others. Party and Ghoul were both cleaning their equipment whilst keeping a close eye on the sleeping boy.

"Guys, isn't it time to try to figure out a way to change Kobra back?" Jet asked the two men in front of him. He was met with 2 pairs of eyes that shone with disappointment and conflict. "I know you both enjoy having him like this but how long do you think he would survive in this type of environment?"

Party sighed. He knew Jet was right. He was always right. But he just couldn't help but want to keep things the way they were. He loved spending time with his innocent little brother. Despite of the truth in Jet's words, he had to argue.

"Ray, how would we try and start to think of a way to change him back? The only people who have that knowledge are Korse and his superior. Now I don't fancy strolling into BLI and asking them, do you?"

"Gerard's right, Ray. We have no idea what was used on him for this to happen. All we can do now is hope that this wears off by itself." Ghoul said as he looked up from fixing his gun.

Ray took on look at the men in front of him and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this particular argument so he might as well quit whilst he's ahead. "Okay, okay, but let's take him to Dr.D. Maybe he'll have some sort of idea."

"Okay, we'll go to D's after when it's safer. We don't wanna be caught in a gunfight." Party said, his overprotective big brother instinct kicking in. "Right now let's just eat."

With that he stood up and walked over to Kobra. He didn't wanna wake the sleeping boy up but he'd been napping for an hour now. At this rate he wouldn't sleep tonight. He knelt down beside the seat and gently stroked Kobra's hair. "Wake up, kiddo. It's time to eat."

Party watched with a fond smile on his face as his little brother curled up further on the seat as he started to come around. Kobra yawned and rubbed his eyes sweetly before looking up at Party sleepily. "I'm still sleepy, Gee."

"I know, baby bro but you need something to eat. I bet you're starving." Party smiled as he picked up the sleepy child and carried him over to Ghoul and Jet.

"I am. Hi Fwankie. Hi Ray." Kobra said with a yawn, cuddling into Party more.

Ghoul smiled. "Hey, short stuff. Did you have a nice nap?" Ghoul admitted that he felt that since he was dating Party Poison, he thought as Kobra as his own little brother. He also understood the protectiveness Party always feels towards the boy.

"It was okay. I saw a unicorn!" Kobra said with a big smile.

Jet smiled at that. He remembered that Kobra had a little obsession with unicorns...but that was before the bombs. After that, he was forced to grow up much quicker. They all had. "Okay, guys. Let's eat before we go to Dr. D's."

Kobra looked at Jet before he turned his gaze to Party. "Who's Dr.D, Big brother?"

"Dr.D is a friend of ours. He's gonna want to see you, Mikey." Party smiled at him.

He was met with a big smile. "Okay!"

As they all sat down at a booth, Kobra sat on Party's knee, they all began to eat peacefully before they were interrupted by a noise outside the diner.

Ghoul stood up and looked outside one of the windows which wasn't blocked by wood and cursed.

"Damn. We've got trouble!"


End file.
